Two Spoonfuls of Honey
by ovp
Summary: A bday gift to x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x. YxS Yzak hates his life, his friends, and most of all work. But can one spunky coffee shop owner change that. One latte to go and don't forget the romance!


Hi guys long time no post! As stated before this is a YxS one-shot for my good friend x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x. Anyone who wants a one-shot for their birthday's all you have to do is ask. I'll be happy to do it just give me time in advance so I can type it. Hopefully I'll be posting my new story soon. Be on the look out for it!! Heart: Liability or Asset.

Now for the anger found only in Two spoonfuls of Honey…

Two Spoonfuls of Honey 

"Ugh," groaned out the platinum blonde as he stared out the coffee shop's window. Another day of boring old routine, go to work, go home, go to bed and repeat. Man he was getting sick of life. He most defiantly needed a change.

"Hi Yzak!" came the exuberant voice of Dearka his apparent best friend because he was the only one who had survived. "_When I asked for a change this isn't what I had in mind…_" thought Yzak letting out a sigh as Dearka sat in front of him.

"So how goes it my old chum?" asked Dearka giving Yzak one of his famous "lady-killer" grins.

"Same as it was five minutes ago…when I saw you at work." Yzak could feel a migraine coming on and could see very dark clouds forming outside. Of all days to forget an umbrella, he really had a few choice words for God.

"What lonely and bland," laughed Dearka thinking his was oh-so-funny when really his IQ was just north of a bedroom. Heck! Scratch that lower then the bedroom slipper's, "So got a girlfriend yet? Mr. Sad Man." Yzak could feel his patience wearing thin and his anger boiling over all he could remember was that one rule from those anger management classes. If you want to crush someone crush something else. (The poor waitress half an hour later was left confused with some strange piece of metal which was once a spoon.)

"No Elsman I do not have a girlfriend," ground out Yzak narrowing his eyes.

"Well it's your loss I mean girls are a blast."

"Is this before or after you get in their pants?"

"Hey, hey now. No need to get angry." said Dearka putting his hands up in mock surrender, "Just saying that there are some really cool girls out there." Yzak rolled his eyes hoping the conversation would end soon. Dearka found it fun to explain every little detail about every girl he dated so at this point Yzak knew half the girls who lived in Orb and the surrounding areas. The joy it must bring him…NOT.

"Oh look there's Meer! Let's call her over." Smiled Dearka waving over the onyx haired girl at one point her hair had been pink but she had grown sick of that color and returned to black much to everyone's relief. Yzak however had disliked her from day one. Sure he was able to stand her bubbly attitude and her idea that if you haven't kissed every man in your vicinity by the time your 30 you are unworthy of society. It was just he happened to be in her vicinity and wanted nothing to do with her mouth on him!

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Yzak felt his patience snap.

"You saw us five minutes ago! At work!" If this stupidity kept up he'd be leaving this coffee shop in a body bag.

"Wow someone is tense," giggled Meer in her flirty-icky way, "Do you need a shoulder rub?"

"Keep your contaminated hands away from me!" growled Yzak at her attempt at getting near him, "Great. Now when I show up to the 'Hasn't been touched by Meer club' it'll just be me and the Archbishop."

"It's not nice to make fun of people," stated Meer shaking her head from side to side, "Besides his holiness isn't that bad a kisser."

"..." Yzak's eyebrow twitched.

"Yzak did I just hear a snapping sound?" asked Dearka looking at Yzak who had hidden his face behind his bangs. He didn't know it but his good friend's patience had just snapped in two.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW! I'M OUTTA HERE!" yelled Yzak standing up and slapping three dollars on the table for his coffee.

"Huh? Going so soon?" chirped Meer.

"You. Stay. Away. From. Me." Hissed Yzak pointing a finger at her.

"But, dude, it's going to rain soon," added Dearka as if that would make him stay. Ignoring the protests the pair continued to call at him across the café; he headed outside with the true intention of going home, doing his laundry and going to bed.

Sighing Yzak walked towards the bus stop. Sometimes he wished he could work from home and avoid all these meaningless people around him. Avoid his bloody blue-haired boss and that haywire blonde fiancée of his.

"The bus is taking unusually long," he said to no one in particular.

"You got that right." Looking around he tried to place the voice. Somewhere off to his right sitting on the bench beside the bus sign sat a girl. No one would really notice since it was overcast and her hair was a dark brown and stopped just above her waist. It was almost like a cloak of disappearance she blended in perfectly with her surroundings.

"I've been waiting here for an hour and not one bus has arrived."

Yzak was taken aback most of the women he knew couldn't keep a decent conversations for the sake of lives yet this girl seemed to have no interest in talking unless she truly wanted to. Fascinated Yzak decided to do something outside his character and respond.

"Think the weather's messing with the traffic?" asked Yzak.

"I hate to break this to you but the weather is balmy not bad. What are you blind?" In that moment Yzak lost all curiosity towards the girl.

"Why you!"

"Why I what? I haven't done anything except point out that the weather is still relatively not stormy." The girl seemed to be laughing at him, Yzak could feel himself getting irritated.

"Look lady. Don't go telling me what I'm right or wrong about I get enough of that at work." The girl seemed to be getting more agitated as their little conversation continued on.

"Ugh you know what, I'll just walk home!" the girl grumbled getting up and moving away from Yzak. Yzak being the courteous gentleman he was, decided to shout after her,

"Good riddance!!" At that moment a clap of thunder ripped the clouds open causing a torrent of water to fall down to earth, "UGH!!" Yelped Yzak as the cold water pounded down on him, and the remembrance that his umbrella was safe and dry at home came back full force. "Greart."

All of a sudden the rain stopped at least it did to him as the rude girl from before placed her umbrella over both of them.

"Look idiot. The bus isn't coming and unlike you I have morals, just tell me where you live and hopefully you'll get there in one piece." Yzak raised his eyebrows at the blunt girl as she proceeded to drag him to the crosswalk.

"Well where do you live?" she asked again knocking Yzak out of his thoughts.

"Uh…"

"Uh is not a place try again."

"Look Smarty I know that!" growled Yzak grabbing the handle of the umbrella and dragging them across the intersection, "You startled me that's all."

"I hope that's not some line."

"Let me tell you right now I have no interest in you at all."

"Gee what a comfort." Stated the girl rolling her eyes, "Are you going to tell me where you live or not?"

"At Freedom Apartments," sighed Yzak deciding to give in…but only a little. He was starting to comprehend that if this girl got mad she would have no qualms about deserting him in the rain, in his dry-clean only suit.

"Wait a minute that's my apartment building too!" exclaimed the girl turning to look at him, "Are you some kind of stalker?"

"How can I be a stalker if we've never meet before?" asked Yzak startled that this girl also lived in his building and they had never meet. Then again he hated meeting people his neighbors after their first encounter knew to stay out of his way. (This being when he had first meet Luna and Meyrin the sisters who lived in the apartment next to him he had also set his place on fire subsequently throwing an empty fire extinguisher at Meyrin as she was leaving her apartment causing a serious concussion to the girl. She never got over it. He was now the silver-haired menace.)

"Isn't that the definition of stalker someone who knows where you live but you don't know is watching." Yzak couldn't believe the nonsense the girl was spouting.

"I am not a stalker!"

"Isn't that what they all say?"

"Grrrr.." Perhaps Yzak was better off in the coffee shop with the two parasites.

"Anyways we should be home soon," interjected the girl as she turned her violet eyes on him, "We're almost there now." Feeling a little embarrassed that she hadn't gotten her fake stalker's name she turned towards Yzak and stared expectantly at him.

"What!" Shiho sighed this guy was very dense. _"But kinda cute" _she thought, _"Even if his personality sucks. That can always be fixed_."

_"What on earth is that girl thinking?_" thought Yzak as he looked at the evilly laughing girl.

"I'm Shiho," she looked at him waiting for his name.

"Uh…Yzak."

"Pleasure to meet you," laughed Shiho at his confusion, "So what do you do for a living?"

"Uhh well I'm an accountant at a huge corporation and I head the whole finance department. I'm the boss of my subordinates and I love being in charge of them, and kicking the head of the company's ass. Oh and I also like ignoring my best friend and all of my colleagues…what were we talking about exactly?" asked Yzak startled as he came back from his rant.

"That you were last seen climbing Mt. Idiot and were never heard from again." joked Shiho as she laughed at his description. He probably was a hundred percent serious but she'd deal with that later. She saw him glare at him as she made fun of his job.

"And what does mighty Shiho do then!" responded Yzak angrily he hated when people made fun of his work. He liked crunching numbers and people was that so bad?

"I own a café and coincidently I saw you sitting at one of my tables messing up my cutlery. " She said as they walked towards the apartment building. It didn't comprehend to Yzak that the polite thing to do would be apologize instead he thought he'd reprimand the girl for allowing such airheads, Meer and Dearka, into her establishment.

"Well I wouldn't have been hurting your precious silverware if you had screened the idiots you let into your shop!"

"It is not my job to baby-sit my customers and make sure they're annoying friends don't come in! You're supposed to be grown up and able to handle those kinds of situations! You're acting like a two year old!" Shiho's temper was flaring from the insult to her café, _"Oh I'll make him pay!"_

"Well maybe if you were more discreet in who you let in more people would enjoy themselves!" argued Yzak not backing down even though could tell Shiho was reaching her limit.

"It's a coffee shop I'm selling coffee to make people happy not to make you happy! There is no such thing as an exclusive café!" The umbrella was dredged from his hands as she stormed towards the door to the apartment complex spouting profanities so vile even Yzak's eyes were as round as saucers.

Entering the complex Yzak noted that she was already in the elevator and doors slammed just as her approached. Looking up at the floor numbers he noted that she got off on the 5th floor, two below him.

"Oh dear," said the doorman as he looked after the fuming girl, "I've seen her mad. But that's the worst I've seen it." He scratched his head and headed back to the door obviously going home, "The last time she was that mad she broke the elevator buttons…" He said this more to himself then to Yzak but Yzak heard, and couldn't help but be impressed by Shiho's temper even if that was a crazy thing to want in an acquaintance.

Unfortunately with the realization he was impressed with her he realized he was the one who had caused the anger and she probably would never speak to him again. Trotting on the elevator Yzak was faced with a once in a life-time dilemma, make amends with a girl, or never enjoy Shiho's company again, a girl whom he might actually respect. Getting off the elevator Yzak walked to his apartment in contemplation.

"Gah it's you again!" Meyrin almost screeched she ran past him obviously in a hurry to get away from the 'dangerous man.' Entering his apartment Yzak sat down and stared at the phone. If he was going to somehow forgive this girl, he'd need help…scratch that more then help a lab full of scientists and people who knew how to suck up. This whole "I want your forgiveness thing" was a new feeling to him and he'd be damned if screwed it up more then it already was. So as he stared at the phone he couldn't believe what he was thinking. _"Maybe I should phone Dearka…"_

"ACK!!" he yelped shaking his head from side he was going paranoid in what sick world would he ever dream of turning to that moron, "This sick world." He grumbled reaching for the phone and feeling his dignity slipping away,

"Hello operator, I'm looking for Dearka Elsman's number." There was a click as the number connected not even so much as a hello. _"Talk about friendly service."_

Ring.

Ring.

Ring. Yzak felt himself twitch. If he didn't pick up on the next ring he'd take that as a sign from God to give up this stupid notion of apology.

Ri- "Hello? Whoever you are you have some nerve for breaking up my private time," drawled Dearka's voice over the phone.

"What private time it's only private for five hours before I hear about it at work," growled Yzak already regretting this phone call.

"Oh my God! The king of ice is phoning me! This is such an honor."

"_His wit must improve at night,"_ thought Yzak staring at the phone.

"So do you need me to set you up with a girl a know a couple of good places."

"No idiot! I do not want you to set me up with so concubine, I need your help."

"Even more shocking the man who walks away from people wants the help of the dumb blonde dude."

_"I knew I shouldn't have scribed that in that bathroom stall."_

"So what is it my loveless dope needs help with?" He seemed sincere but he was never so stupid as to not know blackmail when he saw. Yzak knew he had to be careful, he didn't want it broadcasted all over work that he was trying to get the forgiveness of some girl.

"Apologizing."

"Wait you don't know how to apologize? How did your mother even love you?" Dearka heard something crack on the other end, "Uh buddy your phone still in one peace?"

"Listen here blondie you teach me how to apologize or I swear tomorrow I will make your life so miserable you'll wish-"

"Okay, okay I get it," stated Dearka cutting him off not wanting to hear the end of that sentence, "Who are you trying to apologize to?"

"Does it matter? Wanting to learn a life lesson isn't a crime." Yzak would die before he mentioned girl in this conversation.

"Yzak for your information this was a life lesson you were suppose to learn at the age of two. You're about 23 years behind."

"Shut up."

"Fine, but what's in it for me if I help you?"

"Your head remains on your shoulders." Stated Yzak giving Dearka the eerie feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Aha ha…right. To apologize you have to say sorry."

"Nothing doing."

"Yzak it's a major part of apologizing, no sorry means no apology."

"Isn't there a less verbal way?"

"No!" Yzak sighed it was getting late and he still hadn't figured out how to apologize to Shiho yet.

"Look buddy you have to make the apology personal something that will make the person want to forgive you, and going up to someone and standing there dumbly won't make them forgive, heck they'll want to get away from you."

"Thanks for the help," growled Yzak slamming the phone down not wanting to hear the rest of Dearka's spiel. There was no way on Earth he was calling Zala so left him with two options. 1. Give up entirely and count his blessings that he would never have to meet that rude woman again or 2. Try to follow the only two things he had gotten from his conversation with Dearka. Say sorry and make the apology seem personal. Yzak banged his head on the table. He was doomed.

Sighing Yzak looked down at the polished surface of the wood. He was getting nowhere fast. Focusing his mind he tried to concentrate on making the apology personal because there was no way sorry was crossing his lips in this lifetime.

"Think…think…" he muttered into the tabletop, "She's a she. No flower shop is open at this time of night… She owns a coffee shop…She like coffee…maybe tea…" Closing his eyes Yzak remained laying on the table engulfed in his thoughts. Then something in his mind clicked.

"That's it!" He yelled excitedly. Now that was strange he never got excited over anything, but Yzak just brushed off and headed towards the kitchen. "She's going to be so surprised."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak twitched as he reached the last apartment on the 5th floor after his daring idea of apologizing he hadn't actually bothered to realize that he had no idea which apartment was the one the girl lived in.

"Of course it had to be the last one," he growled as he stared at the shiny number plate, "It's always the last one." Yzak had gone door to door on the floor expecting Shiho to just appear in the first five but five had become ten and ten twenty and now here he was at the last apartment on the floor Apartment 37. Ringing the doorbell Yzak knew that if she wasn't home, when she did come home a certain door would be off his hinges.

His blue eyes narrowed as the door opened and Shiho leaned on the frame,

"Well look who it is my knight in shining Armani."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"So what brings the cold bastard to my humble abode, which by the way is very exclusive and only certain coffee lovers can get in." She obviously was still mad. Even Yzak could tell and he was usually inept to all emotions but his own.

"Upmh, I didn't come to see you if that's what you think." He grumbled trying to cover the flush that was adoring his face.

"Oh that's right you probably want your money back for that coffee you purchased because it was disturbed by your stupid friends."

"No… but is that at all possible?" Yzak asked with an honest look on his face. Shiho's shoulders started shaking from her anger.

"Get out!" she yelled pointing down the hall.

"Wait a second you can't just ask me to leave after the hell you put me through."

"Hell I put you through? I think you are mistaken. I'm the one going through hell over here!" This was getting him nowhere and putting it off only made it harder for him to say it, to get the apology over and done with so he could move on with his life.

"Here." He stated thrusting a thermos at the poor girl. Her eyebrows rose so high they were lost in her hairline.

"And what on Earth is this?" she asked looking at the blue thermos.

"It's…"

"It's…?"

"A thermos." Shiho felt her surprise disappear and replaced by aggravation as the man flustered about why he was handing her a thermos.

"I know that," she sighed, "What on Earth is it for?"

"Here just take it!" said Yzak thrusting the warm thermos into her hands. He was about to turn away and hightail it out of there when Shiho grabbed his shoulder.

"You aren't getting off the hook that easy," she hissed as she opened the thermost and poured what looked like tea into the cap, "you have to at least be here when I collapse from drinking this."

Yzak rolled his eyes as he watched Shiho take a sip of tea. He watched her eyes widen and listened as she let out a contented sigh. Yzak thought he had never heard such a beautiful sound. Then he shook his head violently there was no way he liked this girl beyond 'she can beat people up pretty well.'

"It's good," admitted Shiho looking down at the cup, "What's in it?"

"Honey."

"Honey?"

"My mom used to give this to me when I acted like a brat," stated Yzak, "She said two spoons of honey makes a whole new you."

"This must have been all you ever drank," joked Shiho watching Yzak flinch, "The formula obviously didn't work for you." Turning away so his back was facing Shiho Yzak muttered a few words,

"I didn't hear you," laughed Shiho.

"I said," repeated Yzak, "I thought you could use it in your coffee shop."

"Mmm that is an interesting idea," said Shiho retrieving a cup from inside her apartment and pouring Yzak some tea, "I could either have it on the menu or place honey pots on the tables so that it could be used instead of sugar." Yzak looked into at the tea cup and nodded fiercely not wanting Shiho to see the blush that was lighting up his pale face.

"Accepted."

"What's accepted?" asked Yzak confused snapping his head up to stare at Shiho.

"The apology."

"What apology."

"What do you mean 'What apology?'" asked Shiho narrowing her eyes at Yzak.

"Don't tell me you've gotten so deluded as to think that this was some sort of apology," scoffed Yzak as Shiho glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry fro misinterpreting your intentions!"

"Well you should be!"

"You are impossible!"

"Umph you should talk!"

"Alright that's it you are coming in my apartment and I'm going to make you such damn good coffee you won't ever dare go anywhere else but my shop," stated Shiho deciding to give Yzak a break from embarrassing himself further.

"I doubt that one sip of your brew and I swear I'll be back at Starbucks!" stated Yzak smiling as he went into Shiho's apartment.

"Ah! How dare you mention that disgusting franchise in my presence! Thos people wouldn't know latté if it hit them in the face!" said Shiho closing the door and preparing to knock Yzak off his feet with her coffee skills.

Yzak plopped down on her couch ready to act like himself and make her regret ever trying to get him to apologize.

_"This is the start of a beautiful friendship." _

_"This is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

* * *

Well there you have it x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x. another year has passed and I've put up your birthday ficlet. I hope you all enjoyed it. I actually am very happy with how I portrayed the characters. Thanks to all the people who reviewed A Businesslike Fall and I hope to have another story out soon. Now got to go crazy relatives are a calling.

Ciao from the on vacation author,

OVP


End file.
